The Problem With Spells
by CertifiedOtaku593
Summary: Loki is trying out a new spell when it earns some...unexpected results. -cat ears!Loki- ThorLoki! SOON TO BE A TWO-SHOT
1. The Problem with Spells

**Title: The Problems with Spells…**

**Pairing: Thor/Loki**

**Rating/Warnings: M (for sexy tiems.). Cat ears!Loki**

**Summary: Loki practices a new spell, but ends up giving himself cat ears instead! Thor finds out and, well…**

**-Movie verse, set before the coronation-**

"Oh, this is simply ridiculous." Loki hissed at his reflection, his wintergreen eyes narrowing in frustration. Atop his head twitched two cat-like ears, black and fluffy. Protruding from his leather trousers was a thin black tail, the fur fluffed up to match its owner's anger. Instead of the simple summoning spell, the Asgardian prince seemed to have given himself the appearance of a catboy. Grinding his teeth and leaning away from his reflection, Loki closed his eyes, his ears flattening against the top of his head.

"This cannot be. I know I recited the spell perfectly!" Soft footsteps echoed on the dull stone floor and the prince crossed over to the ancient text, bending down to squint at the curved writing within the large spell book he had acquired so long ago, sighing in defeat as he noticed the one syllable he pronounced wrong. "But of course." He whispered, closing the book and plopping into the chair near the table, resting his forehead in his palm. If anyone were to see him in such a state, Loki knew the ridicule that would accompany the strange looks. It wasn't as if this was the first time the younger prince had messed up a spell, but it would certainly be the most embarrassing.

Seeing his fears were about to be realized, Loki's head shot up at the knock on his bedroom door, his eyes wide and somewhat fearful.

"Loki. It is I, let me in! I have fantastic news about my coronation ceremony!" Thor's jaunty voice bellowed from beyond the thick wood and he pushed both doors open with ease, not heeding Loki's muffled excuse about Thor not coming in. Thor was never one for listening to others anyway. Thor's thin simple white shirt ruffled in the small breeze, its low cut neck exposing a triangle of tan skin. He bore simple black slacks to match, his heavy leather boots thudding on the floor. "You shall never believe what Father has planned for my-" his booming voice seemed to cut out as he froze just inside the doorway, giving just enough room behind him to let the doors swing shut with a soft thud.

"…Brother?" Thor questioned, taking a soft step forward, lifting one arm to point at the top of Loki's head, a rather amused expression starting to come over his features. "What are those atop your head?"

Loki bristled, his position unchanging since his brother's rude entrance. He stood slowly, moving to take a step back, closer to the shadows.

"It is nothing; A simple mistake, nothing more." His voice shook slightly and he pursed his lips without meaning to, trying not to let his emotions get a hold of him. The only thing worse than messing up such a simple spell would be allowing everyone to know it affected him. His ears remained slightly flattened against his head, but not entirely hidden and the young prince could feel them twitch as Thor took another step forward, the blonde's eyebrow rising from curiosity.

"Yes, that is what I would assume." He laughed, rich and loud and Loki glanced towards the door, praying no one else heard. "How did this come about, brother?"

"A miscalculation on my part. The spell and its effects should fade by sundown, I am sure of it." Loki sighed, crossing his arms and turning towards the stained glass door leading to the massive balcony, his tail twitching slowly behind him. "Until then, I shall remain here, lest the rest of Asgard enjoy my discomfort, much like you." Loki's voice dripped sarcasm and Thor's grin started to fade.

"I am not enjoying your obvious disdain, brother. I simply find it amusing!" Thor shrugged, taking a step towards his unmoving brother. "But you shouldn't shut yourself away as such. I'm sure the maidens around the castle would be very interested in your current state." Another small chuckled pierced the stillness of the room.

"I have no interest in maidens, brother. If you were even the slightest bit observant, you would have seen that by now." Loki sighed, turning his head only slightly to speak with his brother, his hands clasping behind him, just above his tail, his soft voice barely a mumble.

Thor raised an eyebrow, walking forward to stand beside the other prince. "I'm not quite sure I understand, Loki."

"You wouldn't, of course." The dark haired prince glanced sideways, pausing as he realized his brother's electric blue eyes were staring intently at him. A flush rose to Loki's pale face and the catlike ears shot up. There was a strange sort of emotion behind those eyes that made the younger man's heart skip a beat. "What are you staring at?"

"Those ears… they suit you, brother." Thor smiled and Loki looked away and down, frowning slightly.

"Surely you taunt me…"

"No. No lies." Thor swallowed, shifting his position so he was facing Loki, his blue eyes not moving from Loki's feline ears.

Silence fell around the room like a veil, so suffocating.

"May I…touch them?" Thor asked, his voice hopeful as he extended a shaky hand.

Loki shivered despite the rising heat of the room, his chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern that matched his frightened heartbeat. The room seemed to shrink, all sound fading into the thundering of shallow breathing and hearts thudding against rib cages. Fingertips calloused from years of training brushed ever so slightly along the shuddering fur. Even with such a normal, curious touch, a bolt of pleasure surged through the mischief maker's body, convulsions causing his knees to practically give out. Pale, shaking hands gripped Thor's shoulders in desperation, Loki's bright green eyes widening in shock, meeting Thor's curious gaze.

Flushing with embarrassment again, Loki straightened up, his hands remaining on his brother's shoulders for balance he had not yet regained.

"Strange…" the sorcerer cleared his throat, his eyes turning downward and his ears folding flat against his head. "Not sure…must be a side effect. I-I'm sure it will fade."

"Still…" Thor's voice was deep, tinged with a strange tone that caused Loki's head to snap up.

The younger man gulped, instantly recognizing the look of lust in his brother's eyes, for he had seen the same look cast on many a voluptuous bar maiden (Not that he had felt jealous, of course.) He was treading dangerous waters and Loki could feel his tail twitch back and forth nervously. He began to retract his hands, halting his actions suddenly as he felt a strong arm encircle his waist, a rather large hand cradling his cheek. Shivering against Thor's warm touch, Loki's body seemed to lock up as Thor's muscular arm ran fluidly down the back of the raven haired god's loose white shirt, down to the rim of his trousers, resting just above the base of Loki's fluffy black tail.

"Thor, I urge you to think this through…"

"I do not need to think… I simply need to see the extent of that reaction…brother." Thor's voice lowered an octave and he ran his thumb along the younger man's jaw line.

Loki's breath hitched in his throat, nervous shakes wracking his body as Thor's voice rumbled, his grinning face coming dangerously close to Loki's. The younger god let his hands fall to his brother's chest, intent on pushing him away until he felt how hard and fast the blonde's heart was racing. Never in his life had Loki thought he could cause another to feel this way, let alone the man he'd grown up with. A strange surge of pride swelled within Loki's chest and his nervous shakes faded away. The god of mischief quietly wondered how else he could influence his brother. Eyes renewed with confidence, Loki looked up to meet Thor's increasingly desperate gaze. He nodded, attempting to prepare himself for the surge. Always ready for a challenge, Thor's massive hand wrapped around the base of Loki's tail, running downward at a steady pace. Again, like lightning, a surge of pleasure attacked Loki's senses and his eyes widened, spots of white dancing in his vision. A massive tremor flew through his frail body and he slumped against Thor, the thunder god's strong arms holding him upright with ease. Breath coming out in short bursts and heat pooling in his stomach, Loki tried to regain even an ounce of his former composure as Thor let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"You seem to be having trouble, my dear brother." He paused and Loki looked up with a frustrated pout. "I propose we move to a more comfortable location."

"Thor." Loki ground out, gritting his teeth and pressing his body against the other's muscular build, clinging to the material of his brother's shirt for dear life. "If you do not cease with this infuriating teasing-"

Loki's thought was instantly destroyed as Thor bowed his head slightly, his fingers tangling in the younger god's usually neat hair and yanking his head back roughly as Thor's mouth attacked Loki's neck, teeth nipping at cold flesh. Loki let out a small whimper, Thor's hot breath rolling across his neck. He could feel the taller man's words hum against his skin.

"Loki… I have not yet begun to tease you."

Another shiver… and yet the room seemed so hot. Strange twists of feelings coiled in the raven hair's chest, taking up too much space. There seemed to be no air left in the once spacious room, both princes swaying against each other. Slender legs stepped back, pulling Thor forward, the blonde letting his hands fall to the other's thin waist. Loki pushed away from Thor's chest, a lock of black hair falling against his pronounced cheek bone, half-lidded wintergreen eyes clouded over with lust glancing upward.

"Wait…Thor. Please, just give me a moment." His voice seemed small, lost in the flurry of heartbeats.

"How so…?" Thor's confusion cut through just for a moment and he smirked, brushing the stray hairs back behind Loki's ear. "You are not afraid of me, little brother? Surely this is not your first encounter of such passion?"

"Of course not!" Loki snapped, but the color that rose to his cheeks contradicted his resolved.

Thor smiled, kissing Loki's forehead and easily lifting the smaller man, carrying the cat-eared god across the short space to Loki's spacious bed, laying his brother down onto the black sheets and crouching over him, a lion approaching his prey. Blonde locks fell around their faces like a veil as Thor took in the sight below him. Loki's normally brushed back hair was splayed out beneath him, a dark halo against creamy pale skin, a blue tinge just beneath the skin. Loki's feline ears were relaxed, twitching every few seconds.

"You are more beautiful than any maiden…" Thor breathed, supporting himself on one arm, slowly untying the front lace on Loki's shirt, one finger tracing circles along the other's collar bone.

"And yet I'm the one with the tongue of silver." Loki laughed, almost unsure of what to do with his hands. He settled with gripping the material of Thor's shirt again, tugging the other down towards him.

"I'm sure we could find a use for that…" The blonde grinned.

Loki's tail subconsciously moved to wrap around the other male's thigh and Thor allowed a growl to escape his throat as the end of the tail edged closer and closer to his crotch.

"Enough." Thor crashed his lips against Loki's, the force almost bruising and Loki's arms draped across wide shoulders. Thor let himself completely cover the other, hands gripping Loki's hips as he pressed against Loki, both men gasping from the sudden friction and heat. The blonde took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue inside the other's cool mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Loki let his legs open and Thor's hands slid between them, cupping the quickly growing bulge. The younger god bucked, his eyes shutting tightly as he broke away from the kiss, his nails digging into the back of the other's neck.

"So eager…" Thor growled, biting into what was exposed of Loki's pale neck. "It is unfortunate about these clothes."

Loki gulped, raising a hand and mumbling a string of words before snapping, the clothes between them suddenly vanishing only to appear on the other side of the room. Thor nodded, grinning.

"When did you learn that trick and for what purpose?" he chuckled, watching as Loki's gaze drew down his own body, wintergreen eyes taking in the muscled body pressed against him, the large hand palming his already weeping cock. "Yet, I see you are distracted… Should I leave you to your thoughts, brother?" Thor teased, not wanting to fulfill his threat.

"You do and you will pay dearly." Loki managed to gasp out, willing his eyes to stay open.

Thor wrapped his hand around Loki's cock, pumping slowly. The younger god nearly came undone, clawing at Thor's back as he tried to suck in air. Thor watched in fascination as Loki bit his bottom lip, his eyes remaining closed as Thor sped up his movements. The blonde watched as the other's concentrated expression slowly softened, his mouth falling open as his body was assaulted with feelings completely alien to him up to this point. Little moans escaped his open mouth and Thor wasn't entirely sure Loki was aware of them. The older man stilled his hands and his brother simply whimpered and Thor kissed his cheek.

"Turn over."

Confused, Loki did as he was told, turning over onto his chest and Thor knelt behind him, hands grabbing Loki's hips and pulling his ass against him. The raven haired man had to bite his fist to control the gasp as he felt his brother's full girth against him, the sheer length both surprising him and making it difficult for him to sit still. He pressed back and Thor groaned, stopping himself from shallowly thrusting against the other's ass.

"Be patient, Loki."

"Patience is for the weak." The god of mischief whined, his ears folding back against his head. "Please…I need you inside me."

Thos gulped, his weeping cock posed at Loki's entrance, the head pressing against the taunt ring of muscles. Raising one hand, the blonde grasped Loki's tail just as he thrust in. Loki's back arched and he moaned loudly, the mix of pleasure and pain too much for him to handle. Thor moved slowly until he was fully sheathed in his brother's tight heat, the muscles squeezing him and causing Thor to close his eyes, his hand rubbing the younger god's back comfortingly.

"Are you alright?" Thor gasped out, opening one stormy blue eye to check the other's expression.

Loki's face was buried in his arms, his shoulders shuddering as he lifted himself to his hands and knees. A bead of sweat trailed down the elegant neck, stopping at the base of his shoulders and Loki nodded, looking back at Thor with a hungry expression. "Move."

Thor obliged, his hands gripping Loki's hips as he begun to slowly pump into the other. Loki turned his face, attempting to hide any trace of pain. It wasn't until Thor angled his hips ever so slightly to the left, thrusting up and hitting that sweet spot that Loki moaned, his arms shaking. "Brother please….do that again!"

"What…this?" Thor grinned, thrusting again to perfectly hit that spot.

Loki collapsed again and Thor flipped him onto his back, grabbing Loki's legs and lifting them for better access. The younger god gripped the black sheets beneath him, knuckles fading to white as he clung to the fabric, the blonde above him thrusting faster. A symphony of soft moans mingled with the crass sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Loki attempted to push himself against Thor in time with the thrusts, earning a loud moan from the god of thunder. Loki began to moan Thor's name softly again and again, the words falling off his lips like a prayer. Thor leaned down, once against capturing Loki's mouth with his own, a hand slithering between them and stroking his brother's cock, the pre cum adding extra lubrication. Loki bucked and twitched, his cat like ears still flat against his head. Thor started to stroke Loki in time with his thrusts before reaching up his free hand to massage one of Loki's ears, the added sensation sending the younger man crashing over the edge. Mouth opening in a perfect 'o', a strangled moan ripped through Loki, his muscles shuddering and clamping around Thor, causing the other's release as well. The blonde shot into Loki, his shallow thrusts slowing until both men collapsed, their moans muffled into each other's mouths. Breaking away with soft pants, Loki's arms wrapped around his brother's neck as Thor let his head rest on the other's chest, his length still buried within his brother.

It was several moments before either opened their eyes; Thor glancing up at Loki's disheveled hair with a small frown. "The ears… they have finally vanished, it seems."

Loki opened one eye, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Oh… I suppose that is rather unfortunate." The disappointment was difficult to hide in his voice.

There was another moment of silence, before Thor asked. "So, when can you bring them back?"

* * *

><p>AN: WHEW! Ok, finally done, guys. Sorry if it sucks! I'm still pretty new to the whole smut world! Hope it didn't suck too bad… ;) If this one goes over well, I'll be writing more ThorLoki… 'cause I love them together. 3<p> 


	2. Let's See How You Like It!

**Title: Let's See How You Like It! **

**Pairing: ThorLoki**

**Rating/Warnings: M-rated for, let's just face it, SEX. Dog ears!Thor (Incest if you don't know the actual storyline of the comics…haha)**

**Summary: (Sequel to "The Problem with Spells") Thor won't stop teasing Loki about his…mishap. Our favorite Prince of Mischief discovers how to make him shut up about it. –Movie verse-**

"Why must you run from me so, brother?" Thor followed a quickly retreating Loki, a grin plastered on his stubbled face. "It was mere jest!"

Loki spun on his heel, making Thor bump into his chest as he froze in his tracks. "Mere jest does not condone you spreading that…that particular memory amongst your friends!" His normally pale face was bright crimson, a scowl ruining his features.

The two gods were standing alone in one of the many hallways leading away from the dining area, sounds of fighting echoing from the training arena to their right. Fading sunlight streamed through the wide glassless windows as the sun slowly sank beyond the BiFrost. Thor cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head as his grin faded slightly. The two brothers had just returned from the company of the Warriors Three and Sif, Thor hinting several times at Loki's magical mishap, not giving explicit details, but enough to hint at the embarrassment of the situation. Sif had stared back and forth between them for several minutes, and Loki had shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. The trickster knew she could sense something; all females just seemed to know with those sorts of things. Luckily, the rest of the warriors didn't seem to notice or really care, despite Thor's constant hints and grins in his brother's direction. Loki had continued to skirt around the subject, trying to bring up anything to get away from that particular topic, until he could stand it no more, standing and leaving the room abruptly. Thor followed swiftly, trying to convince his younger brother to stay.

"They suspect nothing, dear brother!" Thor laughed, clapping Loki soundly on the shoulder and the younger god's knees buckled slightly under the weight.

"Sif seemed keenly interested!" He brushed off his brother's massive hand, glaring and turning to leave again. "You are such an oaf!"

Thor reached out, capturing Loki's thin, leather clad wrist and spinning him around, his blue eyes wide and apologetic. "Loki…I am sorry, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable around our friends…"

"Your friends…" Loki sighed and corrected as he was pulled to face his brother once more, a little more force exuded on the thunder god's side this time.

Thor frowned slightly, tilting the raven haired sorcerer's face upward to meet his, leaning in close, his armored arm wrapping around the thin waist that stood petrified beneath him. Loki's eyes grew wide, his face lighting up with a crimson blush as Thor's stubbled jaw scratched against his clean shaved face, lips connecting for just a brief moment before Loki pushed with all his might, managing to move Thor just an inch away. The trickster silently cursed his brother's mountainous form and curled his hands into fists, practically spitting with rage.

"Thor! Contain yourself! Don't touch me in such a way! There could be eyes anywhere. People would whisper louder than they already are!"

The lust was evident in Thor's eyes and he chuckled, crossing his arms. "Now, don't fret little kitten. Our business is our own. How about you summon those fetching ears and tail and I can relax you?"

Loki sputtered, stepping back again as Thor advanced, anger rising within him like magma, threatening to erupt with each passing second of Thor's teasing.

"You think me comical? It was not easy for me! I couldn't control my body's functions with those blasted things!" Thor's disbelief displayed on his raised eyebrow, Loki flexed his fingers, swirls of icy blue surrounding his hands. "Fine. Let's see how you like it, brother!" Loki thrust his hands forward and a blast of blackish mist engulfed Thor, the thunder god falling back with a ragged coughing fit. Stumbling out of the mist, Thor froze where he stood, blinking in the fading light around them and lifting his trusty Mjölnir to inspect himself. He felt something shake behind him and let out a gasp, a fluffy yellow tail wagging back and forth. Looking desperately at his reflection in his trusty weapon, Thor stifled a growl as he took notice of the short twitching, dog like ears poking out from his wavy locks.

"Well then." Loki's laughter was barely hidden in his speech, green eyes twinkling. "It is not the exact result I was hoping for, but I do think they rather suit you, brother."

Thor bristled, and he clenched his fist around Mjölnir and Loki stiffened, eyes widening. The trickster took a step back as Thor's ears lowered against his head, tail standing straight up in anger. Tiny sparks surrounded the god and he moved forward slowly. Loki couldn't but swallow thickly, fear rising in his chest like an icy tidal wave as Thor started to run towards him. Disappearing with a puff of black smoke, Loki reappeared in his private chambers, instantly locking his door and slumping against the thick, aged wood; a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding escaping with a rush. He reveled in the quiet for just a minute or two before a deafening pounding caused him to jump away from the doorway, heart thundering in his chest. Loki side stepped, standing just to the side of the twin doors.

"LOKI! LET ME IN!" Thor was enraged and pointed Mjölnir at the crease of the two doors, a bolt of lightning striking with precise accuracy. Throwing his weapon down as he kicked the doors open, Thor stomped into the room, right past Loki, allowing the smaller god to simply reach out, delicate hand brushing along his tail. Thor shivered as pleasure washed over him. Suddenly, he had forgotten what he was angry about, if only for a second, as he saw stars.

"Wh-what…?" He questioned, his breath settling. He glanced back at Loki, who calmly closed the doors again, a small smile on his face.

"Intense, isn't it?" Loki crooned, walking over to his stilled brother, long fingers wrapping around Thor's yellow tail and running down as he walked to his side.

Thor's breathing became unsteady again and he reached out a hand, grabbing Loki by the upper arm and stopping the other's progress, eyelids drooping slightly. "Do not… play with me, trickster."

"Oh?" Loki raised a dark eyebrow, his free hand traveling to trace down the side of Thor's face, enjoying the heat of his flush. "I thought that's what you wanted to do, oh god of thunder."

Yanking Loki forward, Thor gave the younger god a crushing kiss and Loki could practically feel the lust given off by his brother. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders as Thor's hands went immediately to Loki's hips, pulling him close and grinding against his dark pants. The colder god gasped at just how hard Thor was already, the thunder god's erection pressing against his quickly growing one. Thor chuckled, kissing along Loki's neck and nipping lightly at the skin flush against his touch.

"D-down, boy." Loki practically begged, reaching up to rub one of Thor's canine ears.

Thor growled, lifting Loki as the younger god wrapped his legs around Thor, ankles locking together to keep himself up. Cupping the other's firm ass, Thor grinned into Loki's chest as he dropped to his knees, lying Loki down as gently as possible onto the thick fur rug. Loki blushed as Thor crept up to whisper in his ear, hands seeming to have a mind of their own as they snaked their way under his shirt, rubbing hardening nipples and causing Loki to whimper, arching slightly. Thor licked the shell of Loki's ear, the younger god shivering and gripping Thor's shoulders tightly, the armor cold beneath his soft fingertips. One calloused hand ran down Loki's slim form, cupping his crotch and causing Loki to buck, a sharp moan tearing from his throat.

"How should I take you, trickster?" Thor growled out, biting down on the raven haired man's earlobe.

Loki ran his fingers through the other's golden locks, rubbing lazy circles on the canine ears and Thor closed his eyes in response, heartbeat racing. "Any way you like." Loki's reply was simple, his voice uneven as Thor ground down again and both gods arched and sighed, each searching for that delicious friction again.

Thor removed his hand from beneath Loki's shirt, ignoring the small frown of response before sitting back entirely, moving to discard his heavy armor. Loki watched as the slab of metal fell to the side, leaving Thor in a wrinkled but simple black shirt and leather pants. The cold god leaned up, fingers playing with the edge of his half-brother's shirt. Thor grinned along with Loki as his shirt was pulled ever so slowly above his head, the garment falling to join the armor. Loki bit his lip, cold hands running along the cut muscles shivering under his touch. Thor busied himself with undoing Loki's brilliant emerald cloak, pulling it off the smaller god's shoulders with more force than necessary Loki. Garments fell in puddles around the two gods until only their pants remained and Thor covered Loki's body with his own, hands tugging at the sides of Loki's leather pants.

"Why don't you simply evaporate these before I lose what sanity I have left?" Thor kissed Loki's elegant neck and wintergreen eyes closed in response.

"Because...brother…" Loki swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. He tried to keep his composure, clearing his throat before continuing. "I enjoy watching you beg…"

Thor chuckled, his voice deep against the pale skin as neatly trimmed fingernails dug needy into his skin. The leather slipped down the younger god's thighs, easily exposing his throbbing erection to the chilled air. Loki hissed through clenched teeth before biting his bottom lip as the calloused hands of his half-brother stroked his inner thighs, barely brushing against the hardened flesh. 

"I don't think, dear brother, that I will be the one begging …" Thor grasped Loki's hardened length so suddenly, the younger god arched in response, an unbroken moan ripping from his throat.

Loki's eyes widened, his mouth open and soundless as Thor began to slowly stroke him, a thick thumb rubbing almost cruelly over the tip already slick with pre-cum. Thor leaned down, tongue running along the dark haired man's length, trying not to grin at the mewling sounds coming from his younger brother. Loki's hands tangled in Thor's golden locks, pulling back almost cruelly as he tugged the other up until they were face to face. Confusion dotted Thor's features and his ears bent back slightly in response.

"Loki…?"

The god's face was flushed, his eyes following a narrow path down Thor's chest and to the swelled bump in his trousers.

"J-just take me already!"

Thor grinned, flipping Loki over suddenly and pulling off the pesky pants before slipping his own down around his knees. Thor pulled Loki up onto his hands and knees before placing a broad hand in the center of the younger god's shoulders, slowly pushing Loki's face down. The trickster shivered, feeling almost too exposed in such a provocative position. Soft fur caressed his face and he turned emerald eyes towards the blonde, silently pleading as the stronger god moving closer. Spitting into his hand, Thor pressed the tip of his finger against Loki's entrance, slowly easing in as the other's spine curved uncomfortably.

"Relax, little kitten…" Thor had to stifle his own moan as Loki began to push himself against the digit, allowing the most wanton of sighs to escape. "You would have me undone before we could even begin." Thor leaned over and lined himself up, hot breath almost scalding the back of Loki's neck.

"You seem to have forgotten that this is a punishment, brother." Loki breathed, his legs almost shaking from anticipation.

"For who? You seemed to be more pained than I at the moment."

"I wouldn't be if you would just- AH!" Loki buried his face into the rug, hands tightening in the fur as Thor suddenly pushed in.

Both gods sat still, sharp breaths breaking the silence around them. Thor leaned over, placing soft kisses along Loki's shoulders until a slight nod from the other told him to move.

The god of thunder began to move slowly, carefully watching the other's body language, and relaxed slightly when Loki began to move against him. The pale man reached behind them, just barely stroking the end of Thor's fluffy tail. The blonde outright growled, increasing his pace and soon Loki was drooling into the carpet, the obscene sound of flesh on flesh obscuring his tiny moans. Thor had his hand on the back of Loki's neck holding him steady as he pounded into him, suddenly pulling the younger god upright, allowing the thunder god to easily bite into the delicate skin. Loki's head fell back against Thor's shoulder, arms rising up to grab at the dog ears. With renewed energy, Thor angled his hips thrusting up into the other and hitting the sweet spot that made the trickster see stars.

"Th-thor! I can't…" Loki barely gasped out, eyes closed and heart racing.

The older god reached around, rough hands wrapping around Loki's length and pumping quickly. The trickster had to grab onto Thor's wide neck for support as his back arched as tight as a bow, Thor licking and sucking at the crimson bite mark on his pale skin.

"Just let go, trickster. Let yourself be ruled." Thor whispered as he twisted his wrist slightly, pulling almost completely out of the other before ramming back in at the perfect angle and hitting Loki's prostate with the kind of accuracy only a god could posses.

Loki screamed out Thor's name, his voice shaky and hoarse. Thor tried to gently lower the other to the floor as he also released within the other, his brother's name a strangled moan.

Thor barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of the raven haired man, rolling over onto his side. Stormy blue eyes opened to meet hazy green orbs. The two brothers were lying across from one another, the slighter god reaching out to catch a golden strand of the thunder god's hair.

"Shame... Your ears have disappeared as well… I shall make a mental note of this for later…"

Thor brushed away Loki's hand and before the other could register his confusion, grabbed Loki and pulled him again his chest, cradling the younger god in his massive arms.

"I am truly sorry for earlier, brother. If I had known you would be so affected… I should have held my tongue."

There was silence for a minute as Loki drew lazy circles on Thor's chest, tracing the paths of the sweat droplets that still lingered there. A slight grin stretched across his features as he looked up sheepishly at the other god.

"If I had known this would have been the result, I would have made a scene sooner…"

Thor smiled sleepily, kissing the top of Loki's head.

"Do not fret, brother, for I imagine many more 'fights' in our future." Thor teased and Loki rested his head against the older god's chest, letting exhaustion consume them both.

**AN: Done! FINALLY. Gods, I hope you like this… The ending felt a bit rushed… So… sorry. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
